1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel structure and more particularly to a pixel structure which can supply a large driving electric field.
2. Description of Related Art
With vigorous development of display technologies, consumers' requirements for favorable performance of displays have been increasing. Specifically, consumers have high demands for the response time of the displays in addition to the requirements for resolution, contrast ratio, viewing angle, grey level inversion, and color saturation.
To satisfy said requirements, blue phase liquid crystal displays (LCDs) characterized by fast response speed have been developed in the industry pertinent to displays. For instance, when a positive blue phase liquid crystal material is applied, a transversal electric field is required for operation, such that the positive blue phase liquid crystal material can function as a light valve. At this current stage, positive blue phase liquid crystal molecules in the blue phase LCD are driven by adopting the electrode design of an in-plane switching (IPS) display panel or a fringe field switching (FFS) display panel.
However, the blue phase liquid crystal molecules need to be driven with large driving voltages, so as to show gray level variations. The driving chip used in the IPS display panel or the FFS display panel can merely withstand approximately 10-volt voltage difference at present. To drive the blue phase liquid crystal molecules when the positive driving electric field and the negative driving electric field are alternately applied, the voltage difference cannot exceed 10 volts, and thus the blue phase liquid crystal molecules cannot be effectively driven. Hence, a new driving chip needs be developed or purchased, which leads to an increase in costs.